Last Moment
by Roxasnamine99
Summary: Roxas had been keeping very quiet. No one knows why. I found out about it and now he confessed to me, but he had to go away. It was our last moment on that day. I wish he was still here. NamineRoxas Oneshot, please read and review


**A/N:** I write my stories both short and long, depends on the current situation. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though. Only my mad and crazy inventions BUWAHAHAH XDXD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LAST MOMENTS

_**I lost my voice when I heard him say those words…………those three words**_

Namine was just a simple girl and when I mean simple…………simple. She was a blond haired girl, wearing a white dress and had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. She was around fifteen years old and was studying in Twilight Academy. She was a twin sister to Kairi, a much different person from her. Kairi is more of a complex than our simple Namine. Although the both of them were different, they still love each other as sisters.

"Come on Namine, were going to be late for school…………apparently again" a red head girl wearing a pink dress spoke as she grab her school bag and ran out through the front door of the house.

"I'm coming…..I'm coming…..yeesh, you don't have to be noisy about it" a blond haired girl wearing a white dress spoke as she waved back to her mother who was standing by the front door watching her two daughters going to school.

"Bye dears, be careful now……..I don't want both of you to be in trouble at school" their mother shouted.

The two girls only waved at their mother as they ran before the school bell rings.

Namine's Point oF View

Goosh, I can't believe we are late again. I just hope I didn't forget anything for today. Sometimes Kairi could be so noisy……….especially in the morning. She even SCREAMED at me in the morning when I was in bed. I almost jumped out from my bed that morning. Luckily I saw her and I wish I could just strangle her at that moment when mom wasn't looking……….huhuhu……I'm sooo evil.

Where was I?? Oh yes, now the both of us are running for our lives to school. Yes that's it. One thing though, I can't believe I could run this fast. Usually I would be walking slowly pace to pace while looking around me; people walking by, people going to their workplaces, and even the wind blowing and playing with my blond hair.

Let see here now, I think I'll be going to the park this evening for a sketch I need to finish on from two days ago. But wait a minute, didn't Roxas said something about today? I think I forgot about it. Maybe I should go and ask him later on at school. I can't believe I forgot about it.

What? Roxas? Oh you want to know about him? Is that it? Well? Is it?

So okay, Roxas is JUST a friend. Both of us since kindergarten, were always best friends. His mom and my mom were also best friends since the two of them were young. So, gradually, both of us, Roxas and I got into highschool together and now, the both of us would just usually hang out together and have some time for seasalt ice-cream.

No it wasn't a date. But sometimes I thought I saw his face went gloomy and sad all of a sudden when I had said that to Olette one time. I just don't know what that blond haired kid was thinking about. He was just sometimes a bit secretive. I know the both of us had been friends since kindergarten, but he was just a bit quiet when he was with other people.

Well then, what do you know?

Both Kairi and I are almost near to the school gate. It seems the bell hasn't rung yet, that's one good thing. Well, I better shut my mouth now and start learning for today. Maybe later on.

Third person POV

A blond haired girl was running towards the school gate along with a red head girl. The both of them entered the school and immediately went to their respective lockers to get their books and materials to study with them to their first class for the day.

_**I can't believe what you told me when I told you those three words……………**_

A blond haired boy with spiky hairstyle was walking towards his classroom. He had a white and black t-shirt on with a pair of black pants. On his left hand, he wore two black and white patterned rings. He had a pair of blue eyes that would just make you drown and lost in them if you stared at them long enough. And by that time he would just walk away ignoring you.

"Hey Roxas wait up" a voice spoke and the boy turned and looked behind him.

"OH hey Hayner, Olette, what's up?" Roxas spoke.

"We were just wondering weather you want to go with us to the movies this evening. The new movie is out you know. I heard it was good" Hayner spoke.

"No thanks guys, I had something planned out, you guys go on and have fun" the blond haired kid replied.

"Sure about it?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay then we'll be going to our class. See ya later at lunch time" Hayner spoke.

"See ya" Roxas spoke softly and walked away to his first class.

Olette had saw something in Roxas's eyes while Hayner was speaking to him. Something was definitely wrong that moment. She doesn't know why, but something tells her Roxas was a bit scared and sad about something.

"That guy is really secretive" Olette whispered to herself.

"Did you say something Olette?" Hayner asked while the two of them walked to class.

"NO nothing, just talking to myself" Olette replied and turned her head around. She saw Roxas took a turn at one corner and the boy disappeared.

"Come on we better hurry before class starts" Hayner spoke and speed up his pace. Olette increased her speed along with him while she thought of something in her mind;

_Something is definitely disturbing him……….I wish I could help him_

_**Please this is important you have to listen to me, just listen**_

It was lunch time. Many of the students in Twilight Academy walked from their respective classes straight to the cafeteria to get some food to eat for lunch. It was lunch time.

Namine and Kairi had their classes together before recess time so now the two sisters were walking towards the cafeteria side by side in the hallway.

When they had arrived they saw a few other students were standing and waiting for their turn to get their meal while the others already sitting eating and enjoying their food.

Namine had already took her foor and was now carrying a tray while searching for a place to seat. She saw Hayner, Pence, Olette, Kairi and Sora sitting at a table but she thought she might not be needed there. Wait, where's Roxas?

Namine looked around the cafeteria in search for the blond boy.

At one corner, sitting alone at a table, was a blond haired boy with spiky hairstyle, playing with his food.

Namine, being what a best friend should do, walked over to the boy and sat at the table. He didn't even take notice of her.

"Hey Roxas?" Namine spoke as she sat down and put her tray on the table in front of her.

Roxas just sat there looking at his food, still something bothering in his mind.

"Roxas? Something wrong?" she spoke again, trying to get his attention.

"Nothing" he spoke softly, barely a whisper but Namine could hear him.

Namine was suddenly felt something wrong with him and spoke again, "are you sure?"

The boy put his fork on the tray and looked at Namine.

The two of them looked in each others eyes and stared. Namine saw something in his eyes, something that was not meant to be in the pair of eyes that she knew was happy. She saw a glimpse, a hint of sadness in his eyes. The only thing she couldn't translate in his eyes what sadness it was. She felt sorry for him. He just sat there, looking at her and then he spoke.

"I have to go right now"

The boy stood from the seat he sat and walked of from her and out from the cafeteria.

Namine'a POV

What's wrong with him? Why is he leaving all of a sudden? I wish he wasn't so secretive. You know, all this time, since we knew each other, he really keeps everything to himself; most about him actually. He was a quiet boy. He rarely speaks to anyone else and when someone approaches him he tries to get away from them. He likes to be alone.

He tends to hide among the shadows but me, I'm different.

I saw his tray he left. His food was still on the plate, he played with it but he didn't seem to eat it a moment ago, even I was not here with him back then. I took a bite out of my food while I still think about the situation happening right before my eyes.

From history, Roxas was never this sad. Sure he would hide himself away but he would never be this bad. Another thing is that lately he has been drifting into his thoughts in classes he had. I heard it from some friends of mine. Even the teacher saw his sadness. They wish they could help him out but I guess none of them could brake through Roxas's shield of loneliness.

Loneliness………..

Wait. I never thought about it but, I never even had met Roxas's parents. Come to think of it, yeah, never seen them or even know about them. Roxas had never even had spoke of them. Is it because of that? Is that the reason he's being so secretive to people around him? I just don't know what to do with him anymore. I care about him.

Okay I sure did deny my love for him, but actually deep down inside me, I felt something when I see him. I think it is love. I always thought it was some bug in my stomach or something like that. Mom did say something about it though I never really paid attention to listen to her that time.

At least my sister is having much more better luck with love than me. I don't know why, but I think I admit…………yes, I do love him. But should I tell him? Does he even love me? I took another bite out from my food in front of me.

This is the times when I wish I know what he was thinking.

"Hey Namine" I heard a voice spoke.

IN front of me sat Olette, a girl with brown hair wearing orange clothes and light brown pants. She had green pair of eyes and those eyes were looking at me.

"What is it Olette? You sound worried" I spoke while I took another bite of my lunch.

"Well, actually yes, something is really bothering me" she replied.

"What is it?" I waited for her patiently for her to reply my question.

"Have you noticed something different about Roxas? I mean he is kind of a bit strange lately." Olette spoke.

So, does this mean Olette also saw him? About being a bit strange?

"No, what is wrong with him?" I lied to her to get my answer.

"It seems he had been more distant from everyone more lately. Usually I would see him around but lately he was as if invisible to everyone"

Is that it? Is that what he was doing lately?

"I saw him this morning…………..his eyes told me something. I saw in his eyes. He was feeling sad. Something is wrong with him. I wonder if you would know anything about him so that's why I've been asking. I also had been asking other people around but, seemed like a dead end. I didn't find anything out" she spoke.

I took my drink and slowly sipped it, "Thanks for the information though, I see what I can do Olette"

"Careful Namine, something tells me that something bad is going to happen to him. He's like a glass about to break. Be careful"

"Sure, I will."

"I hope he's alright" Olette spoke.

"Yeah me too" I replied and put my drink down on the table.

"See ya later Namine, tell me later if something happens okay?" Olette spoke as she went back to Hayner and the others.

"Sure" I spoke and saw her walk away.

Something is definitely wrong is going on about Roxas. I need to find out. Maybe later on after school. Maybe I could go to his house. Wait a minute………..

I don't even know where he lives. I can't believe I never spoke to him about that. We were even childhood friends dang it. I can't believe myself for never known about that such important factor. I stood up from the table after finishing my lunch and resumed my studies in the next classes until school was over, and by that time…………it was already three o'clock.

_**Is this true? Those three words? Are you being honest? From **_your_** heart?**_

It was such a lovely evening on that day.

I agree with that statement too. It couldn't be anymore lovelier.

I went to the park hoping to find Roxas there. I could just read his mind. Whenever something is wrong, he would go there to clear his head or something like that. I wish I could just know what he was thinking about right now. But definitely I knew something was disturbing with him. When I look at him I felt that the world just ended. He is so depressed.

I walked over to the fountain where he would be there usually thinking and looking into the fountain.

Then I saw him……….

His face was facing into the water of the fountain while his hand playing around with the water.

I felt my heart beat rapidly and I walked over to him. I sat by his side and spoke,

"Roxas…………is there something wrong? Please tell me" I spoke.

The boy took his hand out from the cold water of the fountain and now was facing me. I felt my face heat up and I could hear my heart beating loud in my chest. I just hope he doesn't hear my heart beat that fast. Why I even feel scared about this? Is something really going to happen? Something bad like Olette said?

He looked at me straight in the eyes with his blue eyes of him right towards mine. He then stood up and was about to walk away.

I got to think fast. While I was thinking, my hand shot out and held his arm. Then without thinking my mouth spoke, "Stay and tell me"

Sometimes I surprised myself. I can't believe I even did that.

Now the blond haired boy sat in front of me, looking away from me and away from my gaze. Yup, something is definitely wrong with him. Ana I need to know what it is.

"Namine"

I heard he spoke my name, a whisper, but I could hear him well.

"We have been friends since childhood right?"

I nodded at his question.

"I know what you're thinking; I was always had been keeping myself quiet and some things of me from you"

I nodded again.

"Well…………" he spoke sadly, still diverting his gaze towards somewhere else.

"Well what? Tell me and everything will be alright"

Is he going to confess or something? Does he know I love him too?

"Namine…………………."

"Yes?" I replied.

"I love you" he looked at me straight into my eyes.

"What?" I asked again, a bit confused.

"I love you" he spoke slowly this time.

I heard what he said. Is it………..true? Does he really love me? Now it's my turn, I looked away from him and thought about it……….I should really tell me about it also………about that I also love him…….

"You don't love me do you?" he spoke and stood up. He spoke, "Sorry to disturb you and waste your time" he spoke and took off. He walked away from me and towards the streets.

I stood from my seat and dashed towards him.

And the last thing I know,

I was hugging him.

"Namine" he spoke, confused.

"I love you too" I spoke and cried in his chest.

I looked at him and felt him returning the hug. "Namine" he spoke sadly.

"What's wrong? Why are you still sad?" she asked him.

I saw him smile but his eyes were sad. He looked at me and spoke.

"Namine, I'm dying" he spoke sadly.

What? He's dying? What's going on here? Why? Why now? Why did he kept it a secret?

"I have brain cancer" he spoke trying to hold back his tears.

I looked down to my shoes instead of looking at him. He's dying. And I can't do anything to help him anymore. Everything is a dead end for him now.

Tears started fall from my blue eyes.

"Why? Why? WHY?" I spoke while my hands on his chest, my head bowing looking below, him, hugging me, both of us, in a lovely day.

_**He came to me and for the first time I felt very happy but now he has to go**_

I had a call from a doctor that Roxas was in the hospital, he said that Roxas had to tell me.

And so I was at the hospital, he was on the bed, I was beside him, sitting on the chair next to the white bed, him facing me, both of us looking at each other, I was still crying, he was still smiling at me, happy knowing I loved him and he loves me. He cares for me but he couldn't do anything to help me, to make me feel happy.

"Namine, leave me be, I'm happy already, you go find someone else that can make you happy……….because, I can't do that" Roxas said.

"What? Why are you saying this?" I asked him, holding his hand in mine.

"Because, I can't give you the love you want, the love you pine for, I'm sorry Namine, but I think it's best that you find someone else" I heard him spoke.

"You're wrong………You're wrong" I spoke, "You're wrong"

Tears still falling down my cheeks.

"Namine, please, I can't do anything to make you happy, just leave me be" he spoke.

"Don't say things like that Roxas, everything is going to be okay, you'll be well again"

I wish, he was well, not sick anymore, but I could not do anything to help him either, both of us were helpless.

"But, I'm sure happy to know that you loved me" he spoke.

"Roxas, please stop……………stop talking things like this. We can always be together, always………now and forever Roxas" I spoke trying to hold back the tears but failed miserably.

"Namine, in all the years I had since we met, I was always happy to see you beside me, comforting me, but, I also know, that one day, we would be separated from each other. I tried to find a way, to not make you sad, but I guess I can't do that either."

"And that's why you've been avoiding everyone, hiding yourself isn't it?" I replied to him.

"Where's your parents?" I asked him.

"They…………died long ago, now I'm in the care of Dr. Cloud. He had been taking care of me since my parents died" he spoke softly, weak due to his condition.

"When did you know about all of this?" I asked him.

"Since I was 12, I had it since I was 7, Cloud tried to do everything he can but it seems he couldn't help me at all"

"So, you're going to be okay right?...Roxas?" I asked him.

"I'm happy to know that……………..you………….loved………………me…………Na…mi….ne and we will always be togeth………………"

I saw his eyelids shut, his mouth closed, and his chest stop rising and falling from the intake of the air. The machine beside him on the other side of the bed fell to one sound indicating he was no longer…………alive.

"Roxas……….Roxas………..ROXAS" I shouted and cried. I hid my face on the bed and held his hand tightly.

He was no more.

Our last moments together.

_**If only you could be well, we both could have been together**_

_**But I guess it was not fate for us to be together**_

I stood beside Kairi in black dress. Everyone who came to his funeral were wearing black. Mom stood beside me and had her arm over my shoulders. She felt sorry for me and Roxas. She wished she could do something.

Hayner, Olette, Sora and Kairi stood beside me, watching together with me along with everyone else, Dr Cloud, a few teachers and other friends, watch as they put slowly Roxas's and his coffin down to the earth.

When everyone was away, I sat down on my knees and put a flower on his grave. Mom stood beside me and watched me.

_Here lies Roxas………………._

I stood up and wiped the tear coming down my eye and took a last look before I left him.

I know………..he was happy……..and will be happy………….if I am happy…………..

Memories from childhood till now raced inside my mind. And everyone of those memories were of roxas and me when we were both together. And we will always be together……….now and forever………in our hearts.

_**I lost my voice when I heard him say those words…………those three words**_

_**I can't believe what you told me when I told you those three words……………**_

_**Please this is important you have to listen to me, just listen**_

_**Is this true? Those three words? Are you being honest? From your heart?**_

_**He came to me and for the first time I felt very happy but now he has to go**_

_**If only you could be well, we both could have been together**_

_**But I guess it was not fate for us to be together**_

_**But we will be**_

_**In our hearts**_

_**Together, Now and Forever**_

_**Namine, yours for now and forever**_

LAST MOMENTS with Him

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** There you have it. It's so sad to me, I fell like I'm going to TT

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes XD**


End file.
